Love Is Eternal
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Three different versions of a cross over I am thinking about writing. If you want you can vote which one is your favorite and I will write the first chapter after a month of waiting.


A/N: Note, there are three versions I am thinking of writing for this story so I want your opinion on the stories themselves. I known its been AGES since I read any type of Twilight Fanfiction but I am started to take a crack at TV Shows, Movies, and other forms of filmed entertainment.

I have three versions of this Naruto and Twilight cross over. Here are the three versions marked below.

* * *

 ** _Version 1: Inspired by The Real Truth_**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Leaf Village and all around a kind and warm individual whom had been dealt a unfair hand in life. After Awaking his Vampire heritage Naruto wondered how this happened and why Kyuubi was so quiet after him defeating Pein. Answers was what the Uzumaki seek but he didn't know where to look. Then out of the blue, a curious yet unknown letter arrived for him with the sender's name being 'Cullen'.

In the letter its states the man is his relative.

An curious Uzumaki, yet a young man starved for the warmth and love of a Family sets out to find the truth. To see if he really does have a family, and why exactly his Vampire half wasn't awaken till now.

 **Tags:** Romance, Mature, Comedy, Language, Supernatural, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Violence, Blood  & Gore

Dhampir/Clever/Calm/Dangerous/Skilled/Scary Powerful/Gray/Compassionate/Understanding/Gifted/Slightly Rebellious/Somewhat Lazy Naruto

 **Pairing:** Alice Cullen  & Jasper Cullen

 **Special Vampire Ability:** King's Blood  & Omni-Psychic

 ** _Naruto's Profile_**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki (Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze)

 **Nickname/Moniker:** Hero of Konohagakure No Sato, Prince Of Konoha, Royal Blood King, and King of Men & Monsters **.**

 **Age:** 16 (Looks 17-18)

 **Race:** Dhampir (Human/Vampire)

 **Rank:** Sage (Current) Special Jonin (Currently), Genin (Formerly)

 **Element Releases:** Wind, Lightning, Water, Earth, & Fire.  
(Sub-Elements: ? ? ? ?)  
(Isolated-Elements: Gravity ? ? ?)

 **Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tota:** Rinnegan (Gifted from Nagato)

 **Skills:** Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Blacksmith, Tracking, Survival Expert, Hunting, Poison Making, Archery, Cooking, Investigation, Thievery, Housekeeping Aptitude, Intuitive Aptitude, Law Intuition, Martial Arts Intuition, Master Strategist, Mechanical Intuition, Medical Intuition, Performance Art Intuition, Photographic Deduction, Stealth Tactics, Survival Intuition, Trading Intuition, Weapon Improvisation, Weapon Proficiency, & Etc

 **Threat Level:** S-Class (Medium)

 **Relationships:** Kushina Uzumaki (Mother/Deceased), Minato Namikaze (Father/Deceased),

 **Unique Powers/Abilities:** Superpowered Physiology, Superior Homo Physiology, Vampire Physiology, Dhampir Physiology, Supernatural Condition, Contaminant Immunity, Immortality, Supernatural Accuracy, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Athleticism, Supernatural Awareness, Supernatural Balance, Supernatural Beauty, Supernatural Cells, Supernatural Charisma, Supernatural Combat, Supernatural Dexterity, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Flexibility, Supernatural Instincts, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Leap, Supernatural Lung Capacity, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Reading, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Regeneration, Supernatural Self-Preservation, Supernatural Self-Sustenance, Supernatural Senses, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Strength, Blood Consumption, Blood Empowerment, Conversion, Vampirization, Defunct Physiology, Disease Immunity, Invulnerability, Natural Weaponry, Claw Retraction, Fang Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Survivability, Unnatural Presence, Wall-crawling, Wing Manifestation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Empathy,  & Etc

 **Weapons:**

 **Benihime** – Benihime is the memento of his late mother Kushina. Naruto has trained in the art of Kenjutsu during his trip with Jiraiya and found he had a nack for it just like Fuinjutsu. Benihime is a unique sword in its self as its the only sword ever crated premium High Carbon Damascus steel blended together with Chakra Metal, Fuinjutsu, pure raw Tungsten, adamantium-vibranium alloy, and several other metals. Using both Shinobi  & Samaurai sword techniques in conjunction with wind release greatly increasing the cutting power. Naruto is able to use Benihime to its full power much like his late mother once did.

Benihime takes the form of a long yet sleek looking Shirasaya O-Katana.

* * *

 ** _Version 2: Original Idea_**

Summary: Having lived for well over millions if not billions of years. Naruto Uzumaki has seen many things and witnessed many unbelievable things in his long immortal life. He had seen empires being build only to watch them fall centuries later. He seen wars fought, blood shed, and children cry. He seen the darkest humanity has to offer and the brightest its even been blessed with. He seen Orginaizations raise before turning to dust. And he has watched the world go by as he remained unchanged by the touches of time.

Yet, the Immortal shinobi finds himself tangled up in a mess of epic portions. Vampires, Werewolves, Shape-Shifters, and Hybrid offspring are now known to the Immortal Shinobi whom has only heard rumors of their kind. And while keeping to himself during his immortal life, a recent run in with a vampire that reminds him of a pixie changes his life.

But now he is tangled up with a female Vampire, and possibly his eternal lover.

And Naruto is falling hopelessly in love with the Female Vampire

Tags: Romance, Mature, Comedy, Language, Supernatural, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Violence, Blood & Gore

True Immortal/Clever/Calm/Dangerous/Skilled/Overwhelmingly Powerful/Gray/Compassionate/Understanding/Slightly Rebellious/Somewhat Lazy Naruto

Pairing: Alice Cullen Or Juliet Cullen (Female Jasper Cullen)

 ** _Naruto's Profile_**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Nickname/Moniker:** Pale Rider, Shinobi No Kami, Nidaime Rikudō Sennin, Progenitor of Chakra (チャクラの祖, _Chakura no So_ ).

Age:

300,000,000 + (Looks 18)

 **Race:** True Immortal

 **Rank:** Sage (Current), Elite Jonin (Formerly),  & Anbu (Formerly).

 **Element Releases:** Wind, Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Yin, Yang, And Yin-Yang.  
(Sub-Elements: Wood, Ice, Swift, Crystal, Storm, Dust, Lava, Magnet, Shade, Boil, Steam, Blaze, Explosion, Scorch, & Steel)  
(Isolated-Elements: Life, Death, Time, Space, Void, & Gravity)

 **Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tota:** Rinne-Sharingan, Rinnegan, Sharingan (EMS), Byakugan, Tenseigan, Mokuton, Hyoton, Futton, Yōton, Ranton, Jinton (Dust Release), Bakuton, Shakuton, Jiton, Shōton, Kōton, Jinton (Swift Release), Meiton,  & Shikotsumyaku.

 **Skills:** Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bojutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Blacksmith, Tracking, Assassination, Survival Expert, Hunting, Poison Making, Archery, Cooking, Hacking, Investigation, Thievery, Housekeeping Aptitude, Intuitive Aptitude, Law Intuition, Martial Arts Intuition, Master Strategist, Mechanical Intuition, Medical Intuition, Performance Art Intuition, Photographic Deduction, Psychological Intuition, Scientific Prowess, Seduction Intuition, Stealth Tactics, Survival Intuition, Trading Intuition, Weapon Improvisation, Weapon Proficiency, & Etc

 **Threat Level:** X-Class (Ultra)

 **Relationships:** Juubi No Okami Aka Sif (Best Friend/Comrade)

 **Unique Powers/Abilities:** Deity Physiology, Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology, Divinity, Omega Physiology, Alpha Physiology, Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal, Almighty Ascension, Almighty Link, Primordial Force Manipulation _,_ Primordial Light Manipulation, Primordial Darkness Manipulation, Absolute Condition, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Charisma, Ultimate Fighter, Absolute Defense, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Immunity, Absolute Intelligence, Absolute Invulnerability/Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility, Absolute Leap, Omni-Perception, Meta Regeneration, Omni-Senses, Absolute Speed, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Strength, All Physical/Mental Enhancements on an Absolute Level, Immutability, Indomitable Will, Infinite Life Energy, Self-Sustenance, Zenith, Hypercompetence, Absolute Psionic Power, Omnikenesis, Telekinesis, Psionic Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation, Omni-Slayer, Omni-Elemental Manipulation, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Transcendent Energy Manipulation, Esoteric Force Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Duality Transcendence, Ethereal Manipulation, Omnicompetence, Universe Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight/Wing Manifestation, Intangibility, Empathy, Freedom, Singularity, Sephirot Empowerment, Transcendent Connection, Teleportation, Chakra Regeneration, Chakra Chains, Cosmic Awareness, and Sensor

 **Weapons:**

 **Tempest -** Tempest is the custom made build for a deceased Kunoichi whom was Naruto's own mother Kushina. Made from premium High Carbon Damascus steel blended together with Chakra Metal, Fuinjutsu, pure raw Tungsten, adamantium-vibranium alloy, and several other metals. The Forger has bound this sword to Naruto thanks to the use of highly complex seals. Details such as the cast zinc alloy small oval tsuba with a swirl etched into the metal. The pommel of the O-katana is the same zinc alloy metal but the design etched into the metal is a mitsudomoe. The dyed crimson ray skin handle and dark leather wrappings give this katana sword a custom, one-of-a-kind look and feel. The blade its self is stained crimson red (somehow) with only slightly curved and is much more sleek and razor sharp compared to his plain O-katana. The blade A custom-designed, high-gloss lacquered hardwood scabbard houses the long, sleek, and scalpel like sharp blade. The Uzumaki Clan Crest is fitted onto the saya on both sides near the middle.

Other than allowing Naruto to control all the Elements with this sword and channel them into attacks or defense moves. This sword was blessed by his Mother Shinju, the blessing however eludes Naruto. This sword will never dull or rust, will always be scalpel sharp, is indestructible, and can even harm those whom are supernatural no matter the origin.

The saya itself looks like it has some custom made padding on the inside to hold Tempest in secure fashion. The sword or blade its self looks to be about 40 inches with a 18 inch tsuka letting Naruto have enough room to use one hand or two. This sword has untold power & potential but no one would be able to draw out that power and potential. The Forger firmly believes in Naruto and somehow knows the boy can truly bring out Tempest's fully might.

 **Kurosawa -** (黒澤, _Literally meaning:_ Black Swamp) is the name of Mifune's sword that was a gift given to Naruto by the leader of the Samurai's after he retired shortly after the Fourth Shinobi War. Mifune given this sword to Naruto as a gift. After swearing under a **Oath of Honor** Naruto was given the sword which was reforged by the best Blacksmiths though out the Elemental Nations.

Reforging this sword using Chakra Metal Ore, High Carbon Steel, Fragments of Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi blade. This sword was entrusted to Naruto as a save keeping and one of his rewards for being the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Naruto had kept the name Kurosawa to remember all the Samurai whom followed him into battle including Mifune. Though the Sword abilities are note worthy. Kurosawa can be controlled telekinetically according to Naruto's command, cut through almost anything, is indestructible, Channel raw Chakra Based attacks.

The sword is fairly long and thin, and has a rectangular hand-guard and a long hilt wrapped in bandages. The Saya is a normal looking saya though with the exception of his Clan's crest on both sides.

 **Short Chokuto** \- A Short style Chokuto Naruto primary uses for defense and counter moves. This short style Chokuto remains as Naruto's back up and stealth weapon when he is confined spaces such as a building. Naruto's high mastery with this weapon allows him to block and deflect small projectiles. This weapon is also Naruto's go to choice when dealing with stealth related aspects of his life.

 **Ulaks** \- Ulaks are curved single-edged knives with serrated edges. These "swingblades" are capable of slicing and stabbing positions, and are designed to compliment the natural motions of a person's arms and hands in close combat. The serrated edge is used for blocking other bladed mainly uses them when his swords are not an opinion and he needs a solid way of attack while defending.

These Weapons were taken and later reforged so they may conduct chakra better as Chakra metal was added.

* * *

 ** _Version 3: Semi-Original (maybe)_**

Summary: Naruto has a rough life considering things he is going through. The fact he just saved the Leaf Village all the while trying to retain his sanity is one thing. Finding out from the Chakra Fragments of both his parents that he is a True Werewolf and Vampire Hybrid. Yeah, things tend to get complicated for the young shinobi. As a True Werewolf and Vampire Hybrid, something thought impossible by his surrogate family the Cullen's including the supernatural world beyond the 'Dragon's Triangle'. The shinobi whom awoken his heritage during his fight with Pein. Naruto had trouble controlling the conflicting sides of his being.

"You know the quote that say 'life finds a way'?. Yeah I say fuck that quote, obviously they were never a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid. Its a pain in the ass when I transform and I still have trouble controlling my transformation. Lucky for him I am still in control even when I do transform. Still a humanoid wolf with the speed, strength, and agility of both a Werewolf and Vampire is terrifying, no?" - Naruto

Tags: Romance, Mature, Comedy, Language, Supernatural, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Violence, Blood & Gore

Vaewolf/Clever/Calm/Dangerous/Skilled/Scary Powerful/Gray/Compassionate/Understanding/Gifted/Slightly Rebellious/Somewhat Lazy Naruto

Pairing: Alice Cullen , Leah Clearwater, or Juliet Cullen

Special Vampire Abilities: Emperor's Blood & Ultimate Telekinesis

 ** _Naruto's Profile_**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki (Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze)

 **Nickname/Moniker:** Hero of Konohagakure No Sato, First Born Vaewolf, & King of Monsters/Beasts.  
 **  
Age:** 16 (Looks 17-18)

 **Race:** Vaewolf (Vampire/Werewolf)

 **Rank:** Sage (Current) Special Jonin (Currently), Genin (Formerly)

 **Element Releases:** Wind, Lightning, Water, & Fire.  
(Sub-Elements: ? ? ? ?)  
(Isolated-Elements: ? ? ? ?)

 **Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tota:** N/A

 **Skills:** Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Blacksmith, Tracking, Survival Expert, Hunting, Poison Making, Archery, Cooking, Investigation, Thievery, Housekeeping Aptitude, Intuitive Aptitude, Law Intuition, Martial Arts Intuition, Master Strategist, Mechanical Intuition, Medical Intuition, Performance Art Intuition, Photographic Deduction, Stealth Tactics, Survival Intuition, Trading Intuition, Weapon Improvisation, Weapon Proficiency, & Etc

 **Threat Level:** S-Class (High)

 **Relationships:** Kushina Uzumaki (Mother/Deceased), Minato Namikaze (Father/Deceased),

 **Unique Powers/Abilities:** Vaewolf Physiology, Vampire Physiology, Werewolf Physiology, Hybrid Physiology, Superpowered Physiology, Contaminant Immunity, Immortality, Supernatural Accuracy, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Athleticism, Supernatural Awareness, Supernatural Balance, Supernatural Cells, Supernatural Charisma, Supernatural Combat, Supernatural Dexterity, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Flexibility, Supernatural Instincts, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Leap, Supernatural Lung Capacity, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Reading, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Regeneration, Supernatural Roar, Supernatural Self-Preservation, Supernatural Self-Sustenance, Supernatural Senses, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Strength, All Kinetic Abilities, All Manipulation Powers, Telekinesis, Absolute Force Manipulation, Ethereal Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Supernatural Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Ionic Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Universal Manipulation, Astronomical Object Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Planetary Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation

 **Weapons:**

 **Sutōmu buringā (Storm Bringer)** – Naruto's most favorite and personal weapon he keeps on him at all times. Made with premium High Carbon Damascus steel blended together with Chakra Metal, Fuinjutsu, and several other metals. This shorter sword compared to a Katana is light, flexible, and allowed Naruto to quickly switch from offense to defense at a moments notice. This sword also aided Naruto in many of his toughest fights where only Kenjutsu was his only resort. This sword also allows Naruto to cut through anything and everything as long he channels his wind chakra into the blade. Taking the appearence of a Wakizashi sword and having the sharpness of a razor makes this Naruto's most prized possession.

 **Senpū** **(Whirlwind)** \- Naruto's secondary weapon when dealing with anyone or anything that comes as a threat. Naruto only ever uses this weapon when he needs to as he relies on his sword far more often. Even though Naruto master every part of this weapon. He prefers his sword of his Kyoketshu-Shogei Knife but, he will often use the two weapons at once if he s going all out on someone.

* * *

Ok Guys, let me know what you think and send me a message about which one you wish to see.

Version 1

Version 2

Or Version 3?

I await your reply.


End file.
